warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Dread
Dread is a deadly hunting bow that fires bladed arrows, serving as the Stalker's signature weapon. This bow sports a large amount of damage, the highest critical chance stat matched only by the and Kuva Chakkhurr, and high status chance, causing many shots to inflict bleed procs. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against health. **One of the only two bows in the game that primarily focuses on damage, another being . *Tied with for the highest critical chance of all weapons and all bows. **Can achieve orange critical hits with a rank 4 . *High status chance. *Charged shots have innate 2.5 meter Punch Through. *Pinpoint accuracy when aiming ( ). *Silent. *On kill, bodies will follow the arrow that killed them, damaging enemies in their path and pinning the corpse to walls. *Can use the bow-exclusive mod. *Fire rate mods apply double their bonuses. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and armor. *Arrows have travel time with slight arcing. *Draws from the rare sniper ammo pool. in the market.}} Notes *All "charge weapons" (guns) are capable of holding their charge during a sprint. As long as the user starts the charge, they are able to finish the charge while they are still sprinting. This grants more mobility for the user. An example of this is charging the weapon from behind cover, then running into a room and firing the bow as soon as an enemy is sighted. **Using elevators and opening co-op doors does not cancel the charge; however, hacking consoles and opening lockers will. **Sliding when you are about to hit the ground (from any height) is very useful for keeping your charge instead of losing it by rolling. **While wall running will not cancel the charge, edge grabbing will. *A maxed out increases the Dread's critical chance to 125%, guaranteeing normal criticals and as of , a 25% chance to proc Orange criticals, approximately doubling the critical damage. *In Conclave, Dread will apply a 2-second proc to the target, each damage tick dealing 3 to 5 damage, depending on the level of charge when fired. Note that this passive isn't consistent, and can occur on near misses to targets as well as direct hits. Tips * excels on this weapon thanks to its very high critical chance. It's of questionable value, though, since the weapon will already consistently proc with a high status build. **The weapon's high status chance allows procs via and to further complement the procs. *Fire rate increases charge rate, so helps immensely. Alternatives are or , as they all will allow you to charge your bow rapidly. *Dread can stagger Ancients on every hit, even with uncharged shots, this is quite helpful on long Infested/Void missions, where high level Ancients become a challenge to deal with. * and Multishot can add a devastating (albeit weaker against higher-level enemies) AoE effect for fighting multiple targets. Trivia *The Dread is unique in that its 'string' glows. Light runs along the string towards the draw point. **This light glows reddish when it is drawn. *Unlike the other bows, the Dread, utilizing primarily damage, uses arrows with a curved blade for a tip, as opposed to the pointed head of -based (Prime), or the blunted mace-like head of the -based (Prime). **When drawing the bow, the arrow's blade rotates from a horizontal to a vertical position, meaning that fully charged shots are fired with their blades vertically. This clashes with the Codex description, which describes decapitating arrows, as a horizontal blade is better suited to decapitation. *The Dread has a cylindrical object installed near the grip. While its purpose is unknown, it is possibly a laser sight, rangefinder, or other form of optical assist. *Despite the Dread being referred to as the Stalker's calling card, it is strangely available for purchase with Darvo's rotating stock. It is never explained where he obtained this stock of the Stalker's weapons nor where the Dread, and are produced. *The Dread's arms don't move when an arrow is pulled back; only the string does. Media dread visual.jpg|Dread in the Codex. dreadmenu.jpg|Banshee w/ white Dread Dread1.png Warframe image (Dread).png|Colour Customization of Dread Dread3.png|Default Colour Warframe 2013-10-14 20-32-23-74.png image3393939:.jpg|700k red CRIT with dread. Not invisible. No forma. WARFRAME - Dread (Builds and Synergies) Lets Max (Warframe) E45 - Dread Warframe Dread Pro Builds 2 Forma Update 14.8.1 A maximized Dread DEADLIEST DREAD - Sweet red crits 4 forma - Warframe Patch History *Normalized quick shots to have the same critical chance/damage and status chance as charged shots. *While reviewing Bow stats the team has also refreshed all their FX (including the Lenz)! *Quick Shot increased from 130 to 168 *Charged Shot increased from 200 to 336 *Fixed the Dread Energy color persisting as default on the strings. *Mastery Rank increased from 0 to 5. *Charge speed decreased from 1 to 0.5 seconds. *Introduced. }} See also *Stalker, the assassin that uses this weapon. *Hunhow's Gift, a pack of items used by the Shadow Stalker. de:Dread es:Dread fr:Dread Category:Update 8 Category:Stalker Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Bow Category:Silent Category:Single-Shot